To Be A Father
by DraconisMuse
Summary: Written for the Tigergirl713 challenge/contest and the prompt 'Fathers/Dads'. A (mostly introspective) look at two different fathers and their relationships with their adoptive sons.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kung Fu Panda.

A/N: I ran across a challenge the other day by Tigergirl713. The prompt was 'Fathers/Dads'. I considered doing a Mr. Ping and Po oneshot, then thought about a Shifu and Tigress one, but then this idea suddenly just...happened. In total it's a little less than 3k words, but it's separated into three different sections which I've posted as chapters. Basically, it's a look at both Shifu and Mr. Ping as fathers to their respective sons. This first section is Shifu's POV set pre-movies (right after Tai Lung's rampage). Special thanks for the challenge given by Tigergirl713! And, of course, thank you to everyone for taking the time to read! Now, enough of my rambling...

* * *

His student had done this.

His _son_.

It didn't seem possible. Shifu couldn't connect the destruction before him with the innocent cub he had taken in and raised as his own. That cub who had been so full of excitement. Love and joy had glimmered in his eyes, his face had lit up with a passion to learn, and his affection had been enough to melt even the iciest of hearts.

That was the Tai Lung he pictured. Even as the years had passed and his pupil's heart had hardened, all Shifu had been able to see was the cub he loved as a son. Imagining that perfect little snow leopard cub causing this level of destruction was nearly impossible. Trying to fathom the amount of hatred and violence it had taken was even more so. It was almost incomprehensible.

Yet the evidence was right in front of him. How could this have happened? How could he have allowed it to get this far? What kind of father had he been, to not see what his son was becoming? It was all his fault. The destruction, the violence, the hatred. He had lead Tai Lung to this fate. He had held the young cub's hand along the disastrous path, utterly blind to where it would lead.

Even with that knowledge, with the pain from his injury still lingering, Shifu couldn't completely rid himself of the love he still felt for that innocent cub. Though he was horrified by what lay before him, he couldn't help but still feel some lingering pride as well. Not for what Tai Lung had become, or what he had done to the village, but for the young snow leopard he had always seen his son as. For the strength, the courage, the intelligence, and the passion for Kung Fu.

Shifu tried to separate the past from the present. The old Tai Lung from what he was now, but it was almost too difficult a task to accomplish. Perhaps that was why Master Oogway had sent him to personally inspect the damage so soon after his injury. Perhaps his master wanted him to see firsthand what Tai Lung was capable of, another example of what his adopted son had become, so that he could more easily separate the past from the present.

He wasn't sure it had worked, but perhaps with time it would. Perhaps with time, the guilt he felt would lessen as well. It didn't seem likely, but he supposed it was possible.

With a tired sigh Shifu closed his eyes and turned away from the destruction. He leaned heavily on his staff as he slowly made his way back to the Palace. Meditation would not come so easily this evening. Perhaps it never would again.

The future was uncertain. The only certainty he knew for fact was that he would not open himself up to such pain again. He had loved a child, and it had blinded him. He would not be blinded again. The universe was far too cruel to those who dared to love another.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Part Two is from Mr. Ping's POV. Obviously I haven't seen the third movie yet, but this is a pretty simplistic guess about what Ping would be experiencing based on the previews. I don't think there's really any spoilers in it beyond the previews. Warning just in case though.

* * *

Mr. Ping was, without a doubt, worried.

Oh how he was worried.

But he was a dad. It was his job to worry. It was his sworn duty to protect his little cub. He'd made that vow the exact same moment he'd decided to take in the lonely panda cub left abandoned outside his shop. He'd watched Po grow up, watched with a little bit of horror when he was named Dragon Warrior, and had waited helplessly as his little Po had gone off time and again to fight dangerous battles.

He'd been there for skinned knees, hurt feelings, and self-doubt. He'd laughed with his son, carried him on his back, and seen the tears of joy as well as the disappointment. Every bath when Po was a cub, his first step, and his first coherent word. Even his first successful attempt at making noodles!

The good, the bad, and the terrifying. He'd been there for his Po.

But now someone else was stepping in. Po's biological father had come to take away his Po. It terrified him and worried him. What would he do if Po left? If that other panda took his place in Po's life? What would he have left? Only his restaurant, and he would trade that in an instant to keep his son as his son.

Maybe he should have told that to Po more often. He'd always thought it was a given. That his son would know that. But what if he didn't?

There were so many 'what ifs'.

Before, he had always been worried about what would happen if someone came looking for Po. The little panda cub had been lost, alone, and he'd had no idea who his parents were. It hadn't been far-fetched to think that someone would come looking for their cub. Who wouldn't want to search for such an adorable little panda cub?

When no one had showed up, Mr. Ping had been relieved. As the years had passed his fear over someone coming to take his cub away had lessened. The fear hadn't left completely, but as Po grew up it had faded to the back of his mind. By the time his son had been named Dragon Warrior, he'd been more concerned about Po leaving him to search for his 'real' parents if he ever found out.

Now both nightmares were coming true.

Li Shan had come to find his son, and Po was thrilled. So thrilled he might just leave the village to go find 'his people'. Po was old enough to make up his own mind, even to pick who he thought of his as his 'real' dad. Mr. Ping knew that, and knew he couldn't stop his son from leaving no matter how much he wanted to. The thought that Po might not come home though...

It sent a cold chill down his back. The fear he felt even churned his stomach. He couldn't stop Po from leaving with Li Shan, but he also wouldn't just let go that easily.

Po was too precious for him to just let go of.


	3. Part Three

A/N: Final part! It's from Shifu's POV, but features Mr. Ping as well. Set in the future (twenty years after the first movie). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Shifu slowly made his way up a twisting path with calm serenity. He had made the trek many times, and it was now as well known to him as the staff he walked with. At the end of the path there would be a cliff which looked out over the Valley of Peace. It had been a favorite of Master Oogway's. A small, mostly hidden, ledge that was separated from the rest of the Palace. It was a place of silence and tranquility without the reverential air that encircled the majority of the mountain and Palace grounds.

He had looked out over the village many times from the hidden spot after Tai Lung had left a trail of destruction over the Valley. He'd seen the chaos from the vantage point, as well as the rebuilding efforts, and had watched as it had slowly transformed into the valley it was now. Not all changes were as blatant as new houses or fresh paint. Some were more subtle, yet just as important.

New trees replaced the old. Mountains in the distance changed subtlety in texture or size. Hills as well. The rivers were always different, the water never quite glistening the same way every day. It had taken more time to notice the subtle changes, but he had come to see them as just as important as the blatant ones. Perhaps more so even.

A tired smile crossed Shifu's face as he climbed the last few steps. Once he arrived, however, he froze in place and the smile faded. He hadn't expected anyone to be in his hidden observation point. Yet, to his surprise, Mr. Ping of all people stood near the edge. The old goose was looking out over the valley and, even though his back was to him, Shifu could tell the goose wasn't in a cheerful mood. Mr. Ping's shoulders were slumped and his head lowered. He appeared to be miserable.

Shifu arched a brow as he approached. Hoping not to startle the goose too much. "This is...unexpected," he said to announce his presence.

Even with the forewarning, the goose jumped in surprise. "Shifu!"

Shifu inclined his head in greeting before moving closer to the edge. "I was not expecting someone to be up here. The Palace servants to do visit this place, and since the others are not currently here..."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Mr. Ping's crestfallen expression. The Dragon Warrior's father cast his eyes back to the Valley below with a look of anguish and longing.

 _'Ah, so that is the problem_ ,' Shifu thought to himself. _'Mr. Ping is concerned about his son again_.' He recognized the signs easily. The goose was not subtle with his emotions. He projected them without notice.

"Po told me about this place once," the goose said in reply. "He said you could see all of the Valley from here."

Shifu's ear twitched. Though the ledge was not by any means a secret, it was an unspoken agreement amongst the Jade Palace masters to keep its existence between themselves. It had been for decades. He knew all too well that when it came to Po, however, such unspoken things were sometimes forgotten. When excited, the panda could rarely contain such secrets. Even after all these years.

"Yes," the old master stated simply. He glanced sideways at the goose and back at the valley. "Waiting for your son, Mr. Ping?"

Po and the Furious Five had been away for over two weeks now. Their current mission had taken them far away, to the farthest ends of China. There was no telling when they would return. Between the unknown time factor and the clear amount of danger they were in, Mr. Ping was obviously concerned about his son. Even after all this time, all the previous missions, it appeared that the Dragon Warrior's father still was not accustomed to such situations.

"Yes," Mr. Ping answered, hanging his head for a moment. "I was hoping I'd be able to see if he was coming back yet from here," he confessed.

Shifu understood. There were several things he could relate to when it came to Mr. Ping, but also many he would never be able to. Though both had been fathers in one way or another, they're adoptive sons had turned out drastically different. He had lost his son, kept Tigress at arm's length, and meanwhile Mr. Ping had clung to his son with every fiber of love and tenderness he possessed. Shifu still remembered how that kind of love felt. The warmth, the adoration, and the pride. The fear and doubt. He knew it well even now. Even since he had stopped allowing himself to love in such a way. It lingered still.

It was that lingering sensation of loving one's child that made him able to relate with the old goose. The concern over his students was not as extreme as the goose's though. The universe would let him know when it was time for concern. That time had not yet come.

"It is possible you could see the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five return from here, however it is likely they would be blocked from view by the trees considering the direction they would be coming from," Shifu explained. He noticed the goose deflate a fraction more. Apparently his stoically stated facts were not helping the goose's mood. "But yes, it is possible," he added in an effort to give some comfort to the father.

Twenty years had passed since the Dragon Warrior had been named. Twenty years since Mr. Ping had 'lost' his son to Kung Fu. Now here the goose was, looking out over the Valley in hopes of seeing his son return from a dangerous mission. Yes, Shifu could most certainly understand at least part of what he felt.

It had been forty years since his own son had first went on his violent rampage. Twenty years since Shifu had journeyed up to this spot and stared at the last place Tai Lung, his once most prized student, had last stood before being defeated by Po. There had been a very obvious focal point of the Wuxi Finger Hold. He had found himself staring at it for several hours that night. There had been no logic to staring at it, yet he had done so anyway. The only difference from other late night trips to the spot had been his newfound inner peace.

Much had happened in the two decades since that day. The Dragon Warrior had grown in many ways, though some days Shifu wondered if he had matured any at all. China had been saved many times, the Valley of Peace had been saved even more times, and through it all Mr. Ping had waited in his noodle shop for news of the panda he had raised. Even for just a glimpse of his son coming home again. While the old goose had waited in the restaurant, Shifu had many times been waiting at the Palace.

Two fathers, two different parenting paths, and yet they both stood waiting for those they cared for to return home safely.

"I will get out of your way," the goose suddenly said. "Sorry to bother you, Master Shifu."

Shifu hadn't even realized how long he had stared out over the Valley without saying a word. He turned as Mr. Ping began to leave. "No," he stated firmly. The noodle maker instantly stopped and looked back over his shoulder curiously. "You may stay. It is I who interrupted you. Please..." he gestured to the ledge. "You are welcome to stay."

Mr. Ping watched him with hint of suspicion before turning and moving back to the spot he had been standing before being interrupted. The old goose moved slower than Shifu remembered him once moving. But then, Shifu himself did not move as quickly as he once had. As if to prove the point, his aching back made itself known again as he turned back around to face the view. He was certainly not getting any younger. Both his and Mr. Ping's ages were beginning to show in more psychical ways.

He did not mind though. As long as he still had the strength in him to defend the Valley, than age was of little importance. Perhaps one day it would hinder him beyond his control, but that day was not today. Nor would it be anytime soon, he was sure. As far as the Dragon Warrior had come, there was still much for him to learn. And much for Tigress and the rest of the Five to learn as well. Therefore much more for him to teach.

Several minutes passed in silence. The wind blew around the mountain, making the goose shiver lightly from the cold. The sun sank lower and lower towards the distant horizon. There was no sign of the other masters returning from their mission. No sign of any disturbance either, fortunately.

"Do you think they are alright, Shifu?"

Shifu didn't show any outward reaction. His gaze flickered to the village below, his eyes automatically seeking out the spot where Tai Lung had last stood all those years ago. He brushed the memory away quickly. "I am sure that they are fine," he answered calmly.

"Do you worry about them?" Ping asked. "About Tigress?"

He worried about them all. A ting of regret filled his chest for a moment at the mention of Tigress and the meaning behind the goose's question though. He raised his chin, banishing all thoughts that might throw off his mental balance, and stood stoically as the cold wind blew over him. "I know that they..."

"Don't tell me you don't," the goose interrupted loudly. "Of course you do. You better."

Shifu arched a brow and glanced over at Po's father. "If you are so sure of the answer, than why did you ask the question?"

"I don't know." A light hiccup of a cry escaped the goose before he controlled himself again. "I just wanted to hear you say it out loud I guess. So I wouldn't feel like such a pathetic mess worrying over his little cub who isn't a cub anymore."

"Indeed." Shifu watched the goose a minute more before looking away. Silence elapsed between them again. Several second passed before he spoke again. "I do."

Ping glanced over at him in confusion. "You...do?"

"Worry."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"They will be fine," Ping stated.

Shifu looked over again and met the goose's eyes with another arched brow. "I have already said as much."

"No need to worry, Shifu. They'll all be back safe and sound in no time."

Shifu's ear twitched in annoyance. He made a mental note not to try comforting the goose again. "Perhaps we should go back down before it is dark." He turned and started making his way back to the path without waiting for a reply. He heard the goose following him though.

"Aren't we just a couple of old sentimental fathers," the goose continued with a chuckle.

Shifu sighed as his irritation grew. He never should have attempted to bond with the noodle maker. He may never get him off Palace grounds until Po returned now.

"Are you hungry? I could make some soup! Or some dumplings? You like dumplings, Shifu. Remember when Po..."

As Shifu quickened his pace down the path he knew one thing for certain.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
